Princess
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: Once Upon A Time... Princess, that what I was, what I am, but no one knows that, sometimes even I think it was only a dream of a little girl but everytime I remember my mother, my real mother, telling me to never forget... ON HITOUS!
1. Prolgue : The Ravenclaw Family

Being a princess always means you have to keep up an appearance, make people think that everything is alright when it's not. To make them believe you, and to keep the peace. It was so long ago that I still walked around the manor, playing with my sisters and brothers, we were blessed by ignorance, but we lost it. On September 19th, 1986, my 7th birthday it happened. The last remaining Death Eaters, 5 years after his downfall, they attacked us in the Ravenclaw Manor, my parents had managed to defeat them, or at least scare them away. Mom and dad gathered us all in the main hall of the manor, we all sat on the floor in circle, waiting for mom and dad to speak. When they did, we didn't like what they had to say.

"We are separating, to keep you all safe. We knew the day would come but we hoped we have more time… but we don't. Each one, or two, three at the most, will take a different path from here…" Said mom, she had tears in her eyes, we all had.

"Since Arden, Alexander and Jessica are already enrolled in Hogwarts we are leaving them letters to explain our departing, we'll leave them money and send them an address to a house where they can live without making things difficult for them…" Stated daddy with a sad voice.

"I think it's only safe if we won't know each other covers. Daniel and Max will be the only ones who stay with us, each one and one of you will come up with a look and personality for himself and will change to it and then will touch the portkeys I'll make. We will take care of Jacob and Ariel," mom continued.

"most important, don't come back here or contact each other or us until you are completely sure we all are safe or in a matter of life and death… We love you. But we have to separate to survive. Sky, don't tell Ron or the rest of the Weasleys about all that, make sure to not leave any signs to show we are alive, Claire-Bear, same goes to you, Draco and Narcissa cannot know…" dad said, Claire and I nodded, we knew this time would come…

Each one of us did as we were requested, and I was transferred to a small cozy orphanage in central London. Waiting to be adopted.


	2. Chapter 1 : Dreaming About Past Life

_'Clear blue sky, laughter, sunshine… all in much brighter shades then I'm used to… Lovely face looking at me, smiling, lips moving… "Get your siblings and come in, the cake is waiting…" I look at the face, so familiar yet I couldn't place where have I seen them before. I feel my legs taking me away from the face and I'm running, faster than I ever did, the world rushing past me but I still can see it all… Every little thing, nothing escapes me… More laughter, a face peeking behind the trees, I feel myself smile and wave towards the face, "come on Claire! Mom said we have a birthday cake to eat!" Claire? Who's Claire? Then we are running back in the same trail as I came, more and more kids are joining us as we run, we all run in the same inhuman speed, though I'm a little faster… we arrive to the end of the woods, a huge manor is in front of us, we are running towards it… it's the most mesmerizing building I've ever seen… we get in, to a big room with floor to ceiling windows, white couches and light wood floors, huge white carpet and light wood coffee table, on the table two big cakes, one of them is baby pink, white cream spelling Claire, the second is baby blue and in white letters of cream it spells Skyler… We were enjoying ourselves, eating cake and messing around, joking when we heard a blast. We all jumped to our feet, tensing and stretching our senses, waiting for what's to come. We fight, the ones who can, the rest being protected by us, the fighters, the attacking are Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort trusted soldiers. We thought we were safe, for now, Voldemort was defeated almost 5 years earlier. We got hurt, badly, but we made it out alive…'_

I woke up, drenched in sweat, I gasp for air… Now when I'm awake I don't remember much from my dream, but I know it wasn't a dream, but a long lost memory of my early childhood, when I still lived with my parents and played with my siblings in the woods. I was adopted, not long after I arrived to the Orphanage, by Alice and Warner Granger, and was given the name Hermione. It makes me sad to know that people don't see me as I really am. I even can't play Quidditch, my favorite game, because I can't draw too much attention to myself, something I miserably failed the moment I became Harry Potter's best friend, lucky me, people can't recognize me and the fact I don't play Quidditch helps as well, though I am terribly jealous of Harry and Ron, my other best friend.

Ron, I love him, he is simply the most brave, funny, light minded, handsome and smart man I ever met. Before all this mess on my 7th birthday he and I were engaged, to be married. We were really young, I know but in families like mine you find yourself growing up faster than humans, right… I didn't tell you what I am… Shoot, even I don't know, I'm a mix of so many things… well the main things are Vampire, Veela, Demon (they are not the nasty creatures people make them to be, they can be really nice and all, it's just the demons people see are the ones who go out of their ways to make trouble, most of them are well blended into the human society.

A knock on the window stops my mind from racing any farther. I open the window and le Pig, Ron's owl, in. I take the letter that is tied to his leg and open it.

_Dear Hermione,  
How was your week? Are you Okay, not sick, right? Anyway, I wanted to know if you want to come to my place for the rest of the summer. Return your answer with Pig. I hope to see you soon, and yes, I already finished my Potions essay, last week… well, last night, anyway, I finished it and that means I have no more homework for the summer, I know you don't too. Harry is going to be here only on the day before his birthday, just for you to know, so you won't be scared when you come here, mom and Fleur are going mad with the wedding plans, the wedding, by the way is the day after Harry's birthday. About Bill and Fleur's wedding, Charlie is bringing his wife! He got married without inviting us, let along telling us. I can't believe I missed my brother's wedding, he won't tell us who is she and mom was so mad when she saw the letter Charlie sent, that it took my dad two whole hours to calm her down. She's still mad though. I miss you and I will see you when you get here.  
Love,  
Ron._

I smiled at Ron's letter, I already had a good guess on Charlie's wife, and I was pretty sure it's Arden, my older sister, Arden and Charlie dated while they attended Hogwarts, and I remember her being so in love and always talking about Charlie when she came home during the holidays. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote him a letter.

_Dear Ron,  
I'm fine, really, I don't know why you keep asking me that, we both know I'm well protected here. I would love to come, how does tomorrow morning sound to you? I thought so, I mean about your mother and Fleur, they seem like this type of women. Don't worry, I will come and save you from their crazy talk… I promise. You know, I have an idea about Charlie's wife… She could be a Dragon Keeper as well, think about all the women Charlie talked about since he moved to Romania and guess which one would he choose to himself. I will see you tomorrow morning and I miss you too.  
Love,  
Hermione._

I tied my letter to Pig's leg and gave him an owl treat and he took off. I closed my window and looked at the time, 7:30AM, good. I left to the bathroom to freshen up for the day and returned to my room to get dressed, then I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Both of my adoptive parents were there and the smell of eggs and bacon was filling my nostrils. I smiled as I entered the kitchen, greeting the people inside with a pleasant smile, they smiled back. I sat down as Alice put a full plate in front of me and I dug in. I finished my food and then I asked them if I could go for the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, they agreed. We stayed in the kitchen, talking, until it was time for Alice and Warner to go to work, and I stayed in the house.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Burrow

I was standing in my room, packing the bags I will take to the Burrow and then to school. All of my books, wizarding and muggle clothing. Almost everything I own, the rest is in my vault in Gringotts, the wizarding bank. My thoughts surrounded me, making me a bit dizzy. I couldn't think straight. I was sad, I knew this was probably the last time I will visit the Grangers until the end of the war, and I wasn't so sure I will see the end of it, I mean the war, I am not sure I will get out alive, though I really do hope so…  
I will miss them, sure, they aren't really my parents but they are good as, they raised me, gave me love, supported me at my decisions, they were really and truly good and loving to me, and they don't know I really am. I hope that someday I will be able to come and thank them; they did everything in their reach to make sure I was happy. But I still miss my parents, I haven't seen them for years, nor did I hear from them for just as long, I miss my siblings too, god! I just hope they are all alive and well.

Ron will be here soon to take me to the Burrow, I miss him, but I always do, I'm kind of addicted to him. Only god knows how I managed that. I recheck my luggage and lock it all up, shrinking it to pocket size and stuff it in my jeans. Later I walked downstairs, to bid my farewell to the Grangers, it was a bit tearful… than, Ron arrived.

"Hermione!" he called loudly when he saw me, enveloping me in a bun crashing hug. I laugh at the similarity of his hug to his mother's. He let go of me and smiled again.

"are you all packed and ready to go?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, I couldn't bring myself to talk, I miss the days when he knew me for who I really am, but now I have to be happy with what I've got… Which is not so hard once I got used to being his best friend; I still can read him like a book, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve anymore, not since the attack on my house almost 11 years ago, but I still can recognize the emotions in his eyes, I can see the battle, he wants to love me, Hermione Granger, fully, he really does, he is attracted to me, like a magnet, he can't stop thinking about me, but he can't leave Skyler behind, it's irony, he loves me but he loves another, which is me in disguise. One day, maybe even in the very near future I will tell him the truth, the time is close, I can tell, it won't be before long that my family will get out of its hiding, we are not ones to let others fight for us, we fight for ourselves, we protect others, we don't let them fight, at least not for us. It's why I was sorted to Gryffindor and not to Ravenclaw, my bravery is more of a dominant trait then my brains are, kind of funny, but my mother was a Gryffindor too so it runs in my blood…

Ron and I arrive to the Burrow about 5 minutes later, Mrs. Weasley welcomed us in a bun crashing hug, not unlike her son did when he first saw me this very morning. She ushered us to the kitchen, claiming we need to be fed; Ginny is there, eating her own breakfast, she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Ginny and I became very close since she started Hogwarts. It's nice to have a friend who is a girl, and because Ginny was raised with me in her first years of living we are quite similar in our way of thinking. Ron sits down immediately digging into his plate, I laugh at him and he flashes a cheeky grin towards me, I poke my tongue at him, and Ginny laughs over our antics. Breakfast is always nice at the Burrow. I really did miss Ron and his family, for now it was only me, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley but I had the feeling I will see the rest of the family rather soon.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Talk

The rest of the Weasley started showing up around 6 o'clock, just before dinner. Mr. Weasley and Percy came first, followed by Fred and George who were accompanied by Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, their girlfriends. Later on Bill and his fiancée, Fleur, emerged out of the fireplace, while Charlie apprated to the porch, without his wife, a smart move, as Ron and Bill said. Dinner was a happy affair, the twins showed their newest inventions and Charlie gave clues about his wife identity. Each clue he told Hermione was surer of her guess, Arden really did marry her schooldays love, and she was happy for her.

"Hermione, how your holiday with your parents was?" asked Mr. Weasley, waiting to hear new things about the muggle society.

"It was fun… We visited London and the surrounding areas. Stayed a bit with my grandparents;" answered Hermione, pounding over her uneventful summer holiday, knowing it's all about to change now that she arrived to the Burrow, she could practically see all the troubles she's going to get into, just hanging out with Ron and Harry.

"It's very nice that you are still going to trips with your parents, even at that age, when they can no longer decide things for you…" commented Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled at the older woman, thinking about her real parents, the ones she haven't seen for over 10 years, her sisters, brothers, friends. The only hope in the mess was the fact she was best friends with Ron and Ginny again, she couldn't even think how it all would look without them… They were the hope she needed to go on without her family, the family she was so close to.

"Hermione? Are you OK? You wandered off for a minute there…" said Ron.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking…" said Hermione, brushing him off.

"Ok, if you say so…" said Ron and returned to his food.

Dinner went on, the Weasleys and their guests enjoyed a pleasant conversation and delicious meal. They left one by one and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful food she made for them. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were the only one left. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left for bed and Harry and Ginny followed their example.

"Are you sure you're alright? I would hate if you suffer and I can't help you because I don't know what's wrong…" said Ron when he was sure the two of them were really alone with no one eavesdropping. Hermione looked at him for few seconds, as if she was thinking about telling him what was really wrong with her, even though she knew her parents told her not to, so many years ago. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not so sure I should tell you." She confessed.

"Why not?" Ron asked in a gentle voice.

"I promised my parents I wouldn't, very long time ago…"

"No offense, Hermione, but your parents are muggles, what can be so bad to get you in such a state of depression, no less, a thing in the muggle world…"

"That's exactly the problem…"

"What is?"

"I don't know if I should tell you!" Hermione raised her hands in an act of frustration.

"You can tell me anything and everything and I will never tell your secrets." Said Ron sincerely.

"As long as you swear to do so."

"I swear."

"I'm adopted…"

"What's the big secret about that then?"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Yeah, go on…"

"I was adopted by the Grangers not long after my 7th birthday. Do you know what happened on my 7th birthday?" Asked Hermione.

"You showed your first sign of magic and scared the hell out of your real parents?!" asked Ron, not understanding what happened that was so important for her parents to leave her.

"This something that happened has a lot to do with you too. I know you heard of it."

"Your 7th birthday was on the date September 19th, 1987?" asked Ron.

"No. September 19th, 1986."

"Sep… 19th…1986?"

"Yes."

"That's the date the Ravenclaw family…. Was wiped out from the face of Earth!"

"It is the very date…"

"The bodies were never found…" said Ron to himself, stating to realize what Hermione was saying.

"No. They weren't. Quite convenient, don't you think?"

"It's impossible!"

"You never thought so in the past…"

"But… They said…"

"They? They say a lot of things… They also say the things I did are impossible, and yet, I did it all."

"September 19th… you have to be one of the twins… Claire won't go to me, she would go to Draco, so that's leaves, well, you…"

"Yeah, because it wasn't as clear before you analyzed it…"

"Sarcastic as always… Yep. You are the right twin!"

"Ronald!"

"You know I hate to be called that, Skyler." Said Ron.

"That is the reason way I said it, you idiot!" said Skyler.

"Well, I can guess your problem now, you miss your parents…"

"I do. I haven't seen them for over 10 years. And I miss my siblings too. I haven't seen any of them for just as long, my twin sister, my other half have been missing in my life for that long." Skyler said, small droplets of salty tears trailed down her cheeks. Ron hugged her close and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you." She suddenly murmured into his shirt, Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He told her. They sat like this for some time, happy with the place they had in each other hearts.

"We better go to bed; mom will wonder why we are so tired tomorrow." Said Ron.

"Yeah, you are right… Good night." Said Skyler while making her way up the stairs.

"Night." Said Ron.

"Wait, it's about Charlie's wife…"

"What about her?"

"I know who is she…"

"Well…"

"Arden. My elder sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He gave clues all night and it made me sure about my guess."

"Oh."

"Yes…"

"Night."

"Yeah, night." The both of them said good night in front of Ginny's door, and went to sleep, dreaming only about each other, and pleasantly so.


End file.
